Один день, один госпиталь
by Fausthaus
Summary: Этот безумный, безумный, безумный день...


Название: **Один день, один госпиталь.**

Автор: **Fausthaus**

Фэндом: **Доктор Хаус**

Пейринг: **Хаус/Уилсон**

Несмотря на то, что любой миг в учебном госпитале Принстон-Плейнсборо переплюнет будни самого сумасшедшего дома, есть один день, который с легкостью перекрывает все остальные по количеству выплеснутых эмоций и силе всеобщего психоза.

Это день святого Валентина.

Лично я не представляю, что заставляет в этот день взрослых, уравновешенных и занудных людей вести себя как малолетки в период начала полового созревания, когда каждый мотылёк является потенциальным соперником, каждый цветок – потенциальным подарком, а короткая юбка или расстегнутая рубашка – пределом мечтаний.

В этот день невозможно пройти по коридору госпиталя и не наткнуться на кого-то с дурацкой ухмылкой на лице, которое уже несет печать радости, граничащей с крайней степенью идиотизма. Все палаты больных, даже тех, кто сто лет назад залег в кому, надеясь избавиться от постоянного давления со стороны окружающих, захламлены коробками конфет в форме сердца, какими-то красными и розовыми лоскутками, и даже букеты в вазах подозрительно напоминают центральный орган кровеносной системы.

Медсестры странно веселы и даже наша неприступная Бренда, честь, совесть и главный оплот нашего корпуса тех, кто по какому-то недоразумению зовется сестрами, не строит всех, кто имел неосторожность обратится к ней с вопросом, как сержант на плацу.

Медсестры вообще ведут себя непонятно. Только в этот день можно увидеть как они, сбежав от больных или докторов (мне давно интересно, когда же, наконец, определится победитель в номинации: «Кто больше достает сестру?»), не идут нервно курить на крыше в гордом одиночестве, а делают нечто совершенно противоположное своему обычному поведению. Они сбиваются в кучу либо в кафетерии, бурно обсуждая абсолютно нелепые темы о разных оттенках красного и их сочетаниях, либо в комнате отдыха, размахивая ножницами, одолженными скальпелями и разноцветными ручками. Иногда от общей стаи отбиваются несколько особей и с таинственной или заговорщицкой улыбкой мигрируют вдоль палат, мечтая, как минимум, о нетленной любви Тристана и Изольды, забывая о том, что обрели ее они только после полного отказа всех внутренних органов.

Этот день даже начинается не так как обычно. Ранним утром, когда все нормальные люди обязаны благополучно спать и видеть как минимум седьмой сон, а до прихода первых истеричных мамаш с симулянтными детьми есть еще минут тридцать, в холл торжественно выносятся несколько десятков прозрачных ящиков. Почему-то непохожая на себя Кадди дотошно проверяет наличие на них разноцветных табличек с фамилиями несчастных жертв любовной лихорадки западного Джерси, и только после этого коробки растаскиваются по всем закоулкам госпиталя.

Сию процедуру я наблюдал, слава самому глупому из всех католических святых, только однажды, когда мой очередной пациент всю ночь харкал кровью и упорно пытался утопиться в собственной жидкости. И по этой причине мне и моей команде, в которую еще не входил ни один из тех, кто путается у меня под ногами сейчас, пришлось гадать на кофейной гуще в самое темное время суток и разбредаться по домам при первых лучах определенно офигевшего от увиденной суматохи солнца. Но нет худа без добра. Именно тогда я узнал имя того, кто занимает первое место в любовных мечтах населения госпиталя, как больного, так и здорового. Для признаний ему всего через полгода после начала работы в нашем заведении уже не хватило двух ящиков.

Период, в который полностью развивается следующая стадия всеобщей психопатии, занимает самый большой отрезок времени и продолжается часов с восьми утра и до позднего вечера. Именно тогда можно наблюдать двухстороннее, иногда переходящее в пробки и заторы, движение по коридорам, протекающее полностью противореча общепринятым правилам. Также можно узнать, что каждый индивид, обитающий в территориальных границах госпиталя, имеет свои особенности уползания со своего рабочего места в рабочее время, чтобы случайно не попасть под недремлющее око вездесущей Кадди, свои хитроумные заморочки для бегства из палаты за пару минут до назначенной ему же процедуры, свои заумные объяснения, почему выбран именно этот ящик, а не соседний.

Если бы в этот день в госпитале побывал Дали, он бы свихнулся окончательно, наблюдая за палитрой красок на лице того, кто все же удачно сбежал с места, где обязан был находится вплоть до летального или иного исхода. И, несмотря на то, что своему разуму художник в нужное время сказал «ADIOS!», он бы точно знал, что таких красок в природе не существует. Как и скорости, с которой они сменяют друг друга. Любой физик лопнул бы со злости, видя такое пренебрежение основными законами.

Движения того, кто все же приближался к заветному ящику, уже не принадлежали тем, кто в просторечии зовется нормальными. Качеству тряски всех существующих конечностей обзавидовалось бы любое существо, подхватившее пляску святого Витта. Целенаправленное опускание бумажного признания в ящик при этом превращалось в игру, попади в лузу, ну, хотя бы с 25 раза.

Некоторые из приносящих дары не в силах дотянуться до ящика и им обычно помогают те, кто уже умудрился пропихнуть свое послание самому любимому адресату. Ежегодно эту картину можно наблюдать у столика, который выставлялся у кабинета заведующего онкологическим отделением. Каждый раз при виде количества ящиков на этом столике приходит на память мой пробег накануне сумасшедшего дня по онкологии в поисках заведующего этого отделения и его обеда. Столько раскиданной резаной цветной бумаги, плюшевых мишек и мышек размером с наперсток, сушеных листков, лепестков и прочих остатков цветов, в ореоле выписанных цитат и глупых стихотворений я никогда в своей жизни не видел.

После нескольких часов бродяжничества по госпиталю, его проулкам, переулкам и прочим темным местам, о существовании которых никто не имеет понятия, личностей непонятного больничного происхождения, уже непонятного возраста и абсолютно неадекватного поведения наступает некоторое затишье.

И уже когда не остается ни одного посетителя, все операции сделаны, свет в коридорах приглушен, больные сделали вид, что улеглись спать, а медсестры закончили смены и почти готовы на вылет из общего гнезда до личного скворечника, начинается последний акт драмы. Все ящики растаскиваются по кабинетам, и начинается просмотр полученной корреспонденции. Каждый делает это по-своему. Кто-то рыщет по коробке в поисках кандидатуры на ночную прогулку и вспоминает с кем же перемигивался накануне, кто-то ищет единственно нужный почерк жены, мужа или на худой случай любовницы, прикидывая, что ждет его дома, кто-то выбирает наобум первую попавшуюся бумажку в форме сердечка и зачитывает ее вслух перед уже не совсем трезвой компанией, кто-то мечтательно всматривается в потолок и грезит о нереальной любви, кто-то просто скидывает все в мусорное ведро.

И только один человек во всем госпитале вчитывается в каждое слово каждого послания и аккуратно складывает прочитанные в самый нижний ящик стола. Он не пропускает ни одной. Он знает каждую историю писавшего, независимо от того является ли этот человек его пациентом или нет. Он знает каждый почерк. Он знает, сколько усилий было вложено в написание самого простого признания. Он всегда знает, истинный ли душевный порыв был вложен в слова или кому-то было просто скучно.

Он всегда сидит практически неподвижно, делая вид, что заполняет какие-то бумаги на экспериментальное лечение неоперабельных больных (бумаги, которые были заполнены еще днем). Он сидит до утра, не замечая того, что его клонит в сон, а проклятые мышцы шеи с каждым мгновением ноют все сильнее и иногда боль становится просто невыносимой, но он глотает кофе и снова читает. Он не умеет пренебрежительно относится к чувствам других. Он принимает все.

Лампа освещает его лицо, он безумно устал, но не пытается даже откинуться на спинку кресла, чтобы немного передохнуть. Он только читает.

Но я точно знаю, что одно признание, всего из трех слов, написанное черным маркером на красном сердце, не очень аккуратно вырезанном из цветного картона, не будет вместе с остальными отправлено в ящик стола. Его он некоторое время будет держать в руках, задумчиво поглаживая нежными пальцами. Потом улыбнется и уложит его во внутренний карман пиджака, поближе к собственному сердцу.

Обычно он находит его одним из последних. И поэтому очень скоро он все же покидает свой кабинет, на ходу растирая шею. И я всегда жду его у выхода, чтобы позавтракать с ним, даже если мне приходится торчать весь это безумный день в больнице, наблюдая за психозом людей всех возрастов, а невероятно длинную ночь проводить в кресле, которое почему-то становится именно в эту ночь неудобным и жестким.

Но я вытерплю все, ради того, чтобы увидеть его усталую, но лукавую улыбку, которая появляется на его губах только раз в году. И услышать, как он, наклонившись к моему уху, повторяет те три слова, что были написаны черным маркером на картонном красном сердце, которое он навсегда забрал себе.


End file.
